


春风一夜

by yuansuki



Category: alllof
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuansuki/pseuds/yuansuki





	春风一夜

1.  
时隔多年回到D城开了个酒吧，AO3没想到在这还能再次遇到他曾经的炮\友。两人当年也只不过是GAY吧看对了眼，lof是他学弟，约过一两次，后来他为了出国留学俩人便断了联系。  
一开始并没有认出来，他在那坐着和他弟推特聊着天，推特吐槽着自己异地恋的辛苦，几句调侃的话刚打好，一只干净修长的手出现在他视野，手的主人敲了敲桌子，说道，“可以陪我喝两杯吗？”  
顺着那骨节分明的手往上瞧，便看见穿着白色衬衫的男人眯着墨绿色的眼睛盯着他，像是喝了几杯要醉了一般，歪着脑袋等待着他的回答。可能因为他是个清秀好看的人，AO3没有被打扰的不快，把自家老弟扔到了一边，撑着头回应着那人的目光，伸手拍了拍旁边的空位，“坐。”  
有时候人生很奇妙，AO3一开始并没有认出来这人是lof，他记性一向是不大好的，那么多年过去了，他也从一个青涩的男孩变成了张扬不羁的男人，就像他那一头红发那般惹眼，走到哪都很吸引目光的优秀的存在。  
第二天他醒来的时候，lof还没醒，睡着的那人很安静，不像昨天晚上做的时候那般爱闹，锁骨那的纹身是一个看不懂的词"molof"。他洗完澡的时候收到了推特的消息，头发还在滴着水，推特问他昨晚死哪去了。回复完消息将手机放下，发现lof穿着他丢在床边的衬衫，倚在门框上看着他。  
两条细细的腿裹在过大的衬衫下，上面还有这昨晚激烈性\事的痕迹，领口那有着斑驳的吻痕，lof站在那打量着下半身松松围着浴巾的AO3，直白不遮掩的眼神，让他想起昨晚那人贴在他耳边轻声挑逗的模样。  
其实也非常正常，两个成年人的正常生理需求罢了，各取所需，AO3对这事情一直都很清醒和开放。  
“早上好？感觉如何，去躺着吧",毕竟昨天晚上两个人玩得太嗨太过猛烈，lof哭着求饶，说自己腰快断了，一句又一句“好哥哥饶了我”。他一向玩得很开，lof说着不要，却还是热烈地欢迎着他，将他拉到自己面前，又是一个热吻。  
lof不知道是不是因为昨天晚上喊累了还是刚起床，声音懒洋洋的，他伸了个懒腰，“醒来了就不困了，昨晚你很棒，我很舒服。”明明是被上的那一个，却说得好像他嫖了AO3一般。  
AO3不置可否，拿着毛巾坐在床边擦着湿漉漉的头发，lof迈着白净修长的腿走向他，接过了手中的毛巾，帮忙擦着头发。“我们是不是以前遇到过？我不是说最近，而是几年前，我好像遇到过你。”lof慵懒的声音响起，AO3的注意力从他的腿转向他的眼睛，抬起头，直直地撞进lof墨绿色的眸子。  
他带着戏谑的语气反问道，“别告诉我，我们是同父异母的兄弟？”  
lof停下手上的动作，其实昨天晚上他就认出来了这个人，他还感慨了一下世界真小，当年他差点动过心，手机里还存着AO3以前的联系方式，只不过已经很久没打通过了。为什么不删呢，他也没怎么去在意过这个。  
AO3见他没什么想继续说下去的想法，便自顾自地开口道，“或许，我们可以保持联系，我叫AO3，那家酒吧的店主。”  
一个轻轻地吻落在了他的眼角，lof笑了笑，“学长忘了当年圣诞节和你一起过节的那个话剧社的男生吗？我是lof。“  
AO3恍神了一下，他突然就想起来了那年在试衣间，他调侃着某人怎么不去过节，学弟腼腆地解释还没有女朋友，没人约他。结果那天话剧社人走光了，外面下着大雪，他教导着小学弟如何打开自己，如何接吻，如何用身体最诚实最热烈地接纳着自己。青涩的学弟最后站不稳路，还是他给抱出去的，一步一步踩在厚厚的雪上，发出沙沙的声音，一路上有着许多彩灯，学校里没多少人了，他们都出去过节了，小学弟靠在他怀里，困极了便睡着了。  
原来是他啊，AO3突然有些头疼，这是多小的概率才会再次遇见，还又一次搞到了床上。“原来是你，好巧。”  
lof笑意满满，在他的印象里，AO3是一个技术很好的学长，在那件事情上很能让他放下面子，引导着自己。学长懂的很多，总是用着不容置喙的语气在他耳边说着些引导的话语，像是散发着迷人味道的毒药，他无法拒绝，只能在情欲中共沉沦。  
AO3对他没有感情，他也知道，两个人只是炮友罢了。现在，两个人的关系仿佛又回到了以前的那副样子。  
AO3不是很介意，他很满意lof，这人嘴上说着的话让他很高兴，也不会做出一些很过格的事情，他倒是十分喜欢那具躯体。

2.  
昨天晚上两人喝了点酒，来到酒店开房，一开始AO3还对他挺客气的，认认真真做着扩张，他可不想一会身下人龇牙咧嘴，败了性致。  
因为不清楚lof性格，AO3便慢慢送入，没想到lof一把扯过他的领带，戏谑地说道，“你行不行啊，用点力啊？”  
被挑衅了，自然不能忍，他盯着身下的人，将他翻了个面，lof跪在酒店柔软的大床上，还没来得及反应，眼睛覆上了一层布料。原来是AO3扯下了自己的领带，蒙上了他的眼睛。  
失去视觉的lof，听觉触觉变得格外灵敏，他听见俩人结合处噗噗的水声，那灼热在他的身体里肆意进出，lof还未习惯突然抽出带来的后面的空虚感，下一秒AO3便又毫不留情地进入，将他的声音撞得支离破碎。AO3贴在他的耳边，轻轻地问他，“这样可以吗？我的小朋友。”  
果然是记仇的人呢，lof浑身酥麻，感觉快被AO3淦得浑身散架，技术的确很好，他不得不承认，长进了不少。AO3仿佛在惩罚lof，故意在某个小点处磨磨蹭蹭，就是不用力顶弄那一点。  
他看着lof抓着床单，明明都已经受不住了，却还是不肯求饶的模样，觉得颇有意思，终于lof忍不住了，用近乎呻吟的声音喊了出来，“别玩了，可以吗？”  
他握着lof白净的腰身，不急不躁地说道，“嗯？你想要什么？求我啊。”  
lof忍不了这男人的挑逗，声音带着点哭腔，也顾不得屈辱了，咬了咬牙，“求你，操我。”  
AO3不再挑逗身下人了，尽情地摆弄着lof，一次又一次地撞向那个敏感点，lof也得到了满足，快感蔓延着，他软糯的嗓音染着情欲，不加掩饰地喊了出来，像猫咪一般的求饶声，落入AO3耳中，倒像是更上一层的求欢。  
“好哥哥”这三个字喊得他很是舒服，刚见面时看上去十分正经的人，原来在床上表现得如此浪荡。  
“我想，我们以后可以常见面。”AO3微喘着，在lof好看的脊背上烙下吻痕。AO3的喘息与lof的交织着，满室旖旎。

3.  
AO3吹好头发，慢条斯理穿着衣服，昨晚过得很满足。床被弄得一团糟，还残留着荒唐一夜的证据。  
推特猜到了他哥是春风一晚才没回他，在那聊天室碎碎念，P站敷衍地回着他消息，两个人有一搭没一搭地谈论着各种话题，AO3没搭理这两个小朋友。  
lof的手机响了好几声，挂了一次又一次，AO3走进浴室，看到lof将手机关机丢在了一边，开始整理自己的衣领，见AO3走到他身后，原本面无表情的脸柔和了些。他转过身靠在洗手台边，望着穿戴整齐的AO3.  
“我还以为你已经走了。”  
“没，一会走。”  
AO3走近他，双手撑在lof身边，lof坐在了洗手台上，扯着AO3的领带，将他拉近。“所以，现在我们是什么关系？炮友吗？”  
AO3望了眼镜子里的自己，又看向lof，这人和妖精一般，眼神捉摸不定，不知道他是不是想发展出别的关系还是想做什么什么。  
“当然，是炮友。难不成还想做什么？”  
lof撇了撇嘴，放开了他，从台子上下来，转过身准备继续收拾自己，他眼睛有点红，昨晚折腾得太厉害了。“知道知道。”他敷衍着。  
AO3笑了笑没说什么，转身离开，他还有工作要忙。

lof在他走了后坐在床上打开了手机，某人倒是没有再给他发消息了，昨晚石墨给他打了许多电话，他直接关机了，本以为早上起来微信会炸，结果也只是几句话。  
石墨说，让他记得吃早饭，看到消息记得回复。  
真的是很无趣的一个人，相处久了，lof觉得很烦躁，莫名的烦躁，他自认为不是“喜新厌旧”，石墨也没有怪他什么，最近拒绝同房也只是沉默地去书房自己休息，第二天lof起床，还是能看见那个人给他准备的早餐。  
很烦，明明拒绝了那么多次，还那么热情那么殷勤地凑了上来。

lof摸着自己锁骨上的“molof“纹身，沉默地给石墨打了个电话。电话那头的人，声音一如既往的温和，他轻声说着自己今天工作量突然有点大，问lof想喝什么汤。  
他突然就有些鼻酸。


End file.
